Demônio de Chifre
by Leona-EBM
Summary: isso é um crossover. eu não sei onde está a categoria crossover desse site, e até que alguem me explique eu vou postar a fic assim.


Demônio de Chifre

** Fanfic por Leona EBM**

Heero estava sentado na frente de seu Laptop fazendo uns relatórios para o doutor J.  
  
- Heero vem almoçar!- Quatre aparece no seu quarto.  
  
- Eu não vou almoçar agora - Diz não tirando os olhos do seu Laptop, faltava muito pouco para seu trabalho terminar.  
  
- Ok!- Quatre desce as escadas, e vai para cozinha onde estavam os outros.  
  
Quatre se senta ao lado de Trowa, e começa a se servir.  
  
- E o Heero?- Duo pergunta parando de comer.  
  
- Não quis vir!  
  
- Esse aí não tem jeito, vai acabar ficando doente -WuFei diz indiferente.  
  
- Fazer o que?- Trowa diz a WuFei.  
  
O almoço ocorreu sem problemas. Duo estava preocupado com Heero, então foi ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa.  
  
Duo entra no quarto, e encontra Heero na frente do seu laptop.  
  
Heero percebeu sua presença, mas não disse nada, nem o olhou, com certeza Duo viera para irrita-lo, como sempre fazia.  
  
- Heero...Precisa de alguma coisa?- Duo pergunta se aproximando dele.  
  
- Não - Heero diz friamente, sem para de digitar.  
  
- Eu sei que você quer terminar isso logo, mas é bom você se cuidar também -Duo diz com seu jeito maroto.  
  
Heero se desconcentrou do trabalho, e digitou uma palavra errada.  
  
- Mas que droga Duo...Por que não me deixa em paz?!- Heero diz irritado apagando a palavra, que errou por causa do americano.  
  
- Não precisava ser tão grosso! É só você apertar o Backspace, não precisa ficar tão nervosinho!- Duo diz irritado. Tinha ido lá com as melhores das intenções, e Heero simplesmente o tratava como se não fosse ninguém.Mas por que estava surpreso? Heero sempre fora assim com ele, por que ainda insistia em ajuda-lo.  
  
- Será que você pode me dar licença?- Heero pergunta sem nenhuma emoção na voz.  
  
- ...- Duo não diz nada, e sai do quarto com os olhos rasos d' água.  
  
- Paz finalmente!- Heero suspira, e recomeça a fazer seu relatório.  
  
Duo resolveu sair de casa, para pensar um pouco na sua vida.  
  
- Eu não posso continuar gostando de alguém como o Heero, ele não ta nem aí comigo. E ele sabe muito bem dos meus sentimentos, quanto a ele. Mas ele já me disse que não queria nada comigo. Então... Eu tenho que esquece- lo.  
  
Duo ficou andando pela cidade, tentando achar um jeito de tirar Heero da sua cabeça.  
  
Duo ficou o dia todo na rua sem achar nenhuma resposta, para seu problema.  
  
- É melhor eu voltar - Duo começa a voltar para casa, mas por um caminho diferente. Ele resolveu ir por um parque abandonado, não sentia medo de andar sozinho em um lugar assim, quem se atrevesse a entrar no seu caminho, irai acabar mau.  
  
- Você é muito corajoso para andar sozinho por aqui!- Uma voz, faz Duo para seu percurso.  
  
- Quem está aí?- Duo olha atentamente para todos os lados, mas não vê ninguém.  
  
- Vai pagar por sua imprudência com sua vida -A voz ficava cada vez mais perto.  
  
- É melhor aparecer...- Duo vê o arbusto se mexendo, e corre até lá, mas não vê ninguém.  
  
- Vocês humanos são tão patéticos!- a voz estava atrás de Duo.  
  
Duo podia sentir a respiração do sujeito em seu pescoço.  
  
Então ele se virou para encarar o sujeito. Mas teve o maior susto de toda sua vida. Duo olhava um monstro de uns 2 metros, com a pele toda vermelha, olhos verdes enormes, ele tinha chifres, e seus caninos eram enormes.  
  
- Quem...Que...- Duo não sabia o que dizer estava sem voz, sua pele se arrepiou todinha, e suas pernas começaram a tremer.  
  
- Eu vou devorar sua alma!- A criatura pegou Duo pelo colarinho da camiseta, e o jogou longe.  
  
- Ahhhh!- Duo solta um grito abafado. Ele começa a levantar, mas a criatura o chuta, fazendo ele voltar ao chão.  
  
- PODE PARAR!- Duo vê um garoto de cabelo preto, com um topete, junto de um outro garoto alto, com os cabelos ruivos, atrás deles haviam mais dois garotos, um com cabelos vermelhos de olhos verdes, e o outro era um baixinho todo de preto.  
  
- Quem são vocês?- A criatura pergunta para os garotos.  
  
- Eu sou Yusuke, detetive espiritual-Yusuke diz com muito orgulho.  
  
- Eu sou Kuwabara parceiro dele - Ele aponta para os outros dois rapazes atrás dele, ele aponta para o de cabelos vermelho e o apresenta -Esse é o Kurama, e esse baixinho é Hiei.  
  
- Baixinho?- Hiei fecha os punhos irritado.  
  
- Chega vocês dois!- Kurama entra na frente dos dois, para evitar uma briga.  
  
- Mais almas!- A criatura diz feliz.  
  
- Você vai levar muita porrada!- Kuwabara diz preparando um soco.  
  
- Há há há de um humano como você - A criatura põe a mão na barriga de tanto rir.  
  
Duo estava atônito com tudo aquilo, então ele começa a se levantar bem devagar, se afastando do monstro na sua frente.  
  
- Nem, pense em fugir!- O monstro se vira para Duo -Você vai ser a minha sobremesa.  
  
- Já chega!- Hiei vai em sua direção com muita velocidade, e corta o demônio no meio com sua espada.  
  
- ...- Duo ficou sem palavras, suas pernas paralisaram, não conseguia se mexer.  
  
- Está tudo bem cabeludo?- Yusuke pergunta a Duo.  
  
Duo não diz nada, ficou com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Esse aí entrou em choque!- Kurama diz olhando para Duo preocupado.  
  
- Ta tudo bem!- Yusuke se aproxima dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
  
- Hum!- Duo põe a mão na cabeça, sentindo tontura.  
  
Duo ia cair no chão, mas Yusuke o segura.  
  
- E agora?- Kuwabara pergunta.  
  
- Deixa ele aí!- Hiei diz guardando sua espada.  
  
- De jeito nenhum, pode aparecer outro Youkai - kurama diz.  
  
Duo abre os olhos e se vê sendo carregado por o garoto de topete.  
  
- Acordou?- Yusuke diz alegre.  
  
- Pode me por no chão?- Duo pede encabulado.  
  
- Ok - Yusuke põe ele no chão.- Eu ia levar você pra minha casa, mas já que acordou.  
  
- Ainda estou no parque -Duo olha ao redor, e vê um garoto baixinho, sumindo com o cadáver do monstro.  
  
- Olha isso só foi um ensaio para um filme de terror, era tudo brincadeira -Yusuke diz tentando engana-lo.  
  
- Sei!- Duo cruzou os braços, e o encarou serio.  
  
- É que o cara que fazia o papel do monstro bebeu, por isso ele te atacou!- Yusuke diz bem serio.  
  
Kurama põe a mão na testa, como pode inventar uma desculpa tão idiota.  
  
- Hei o que é isso?- Kuwabara vê um outro monstro saindo do arbusto.  
  
- Esse é o Brad Pitt disfarçado?- Duo pergunta sarcástico.  
  
- Bom é que...- Yusuke não sabia o que dizer.  
  
O monstro aparece, e lança uma luz em todos, menos em Duo que estava um pouco afastado.  
  
- Não consigo me mexer!- Hiei tenta se mexer, mas a luz que o youkai lançou, paralisou o corpo de todos.  
  
- Droga!- Yusuke, e os outros tentavam se mexer, mas nada adiantava.  
  
O youkai viu seu parceiro morto no chão.  
  
- Vocês iram pagar!- O youkai viu que Duo não estava paralisado, e foi andando em sua direção.  
  
- Você vai ser o primeiro!- o youkai pega sua espada, e começa a andar lentamente em sua direção, ele era parecido com o outro monstro, só que esse não tinha chifres.  
  
- FOGE DAQUI!- Yusuke diz irritado.  
  
Duo da um sorrisinho, e olha para criatura.  
  
- Por que está rindo idiota?- O monstro pára de andar.  
  
Duo pega sua arma, que estava nas suas costas, e aponta para criatura.  
  
- Você não vai me derrotar com esse tipo de arma humano idiota!- O monstro levanta a espada para atingir Duo.  
  
- CUIDADO!- Kuwabara fecha os olhos, nem queria ver a cena.  
  
Duo dispara, e o tiro foi certeiro na sua testa, e o demônio caiu morto no chão.O feitiço que prendia os outros se desfez.  
  
- Como você fez isso?- Kurama pergunta incrédulo.  
  
- Isso é uma arma de raios, é capais de destruir qualquer coisa!- Duo sorri para eles.  
  
- Mas como você tem uma dessas?- Kuwabara pergunta intrigado.  
  
- Bom...É...Que...- Duo não sabia o que dizer, não podia revelar sua identidade se secreta.  
  
- Hum!- Yusuke põe a mão no queixo, e fica olhando para Duo, com suspeita.  
  
- Bom e como vocês fizeram aquilo?- Duo aponta para o outro demônio.  
  
- Bom...É...Que...- Kurama não sabia o que dizer.  
  
- Então estamos empatados!- Duo diz guardando sua arma.  
  
- Como você se chama?- Kuwabara perguntou.  
  
- Duo Maxwell - Duo diz seu nome com orgulho.  
  
- Bom Duo vamos esquecer esse encontro, certo?- Yusuke diz.  
  
- Ok - Duo sorri.  
  
Duo vira de costas, e vai embora, para casa sem acreditar em que aconteceu.  
  
- Será que ele é um youkai?- Kuwabara pergunta preocupado.  
  
- Eu não senti nada nele - Yusuke diz, vendo o garoto trançado indo embora.  
  
- É melhor nós o vigiarmos - Kurama propõe.  
  
- Certo! Então vamos segui-lo.  
  
Duo caminhava aflito para casa, ninguém ia acreditar na sua história.  
  
Duo chega em casa, sem perceber que era seguido.  
  
- Então ele mora ali!- Kurama diz.  
  
- Não sinto nada de ruim!- Hiei diz.  
  
- Vamos investigar - Yusuke diz olhando seriamente para casa.  
  
- Duo onde você estava?!!- Quatre pergunta preocupado.  
  
- Eu estava dando uns role por aí - duo diz com um cansaço na voz.  
  
- Duo?- Trowa aponta para seu estado.  
  
- Você está sangrando!- Esse comentário, fez Heero descer as escadas, e ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Duo você está com a roupa rasgada, com a trança quase desfeita, sagrando, e seu corpo está cheio de parte roxas!- WuFei diz rindo do seu estado.  
  
- Eu fui atacado por um demônio de chifres - Duo diz subindo para seu quarto, ignorando o olhar de todos.  
  
Duo entrou no seu quarto com muita dor no corpo.  
  
- O que foi tudo aquilo?- Duo olhou para fora se lembrando da cena.  
  
- O que foi o que Duo?- Heero entra no seu quarto, preocupado com seu estado.  
  
- Nada!- Duo diz bocejando - Você não acreditaria.  
  
- Em que?- Heero fica parado na sua frente.  
  
- Que eu fui atacado por um monstro - Duo diz serio.  
  
- Duo me diz logo o que aconteceu! Pára de fazer piadinhas - Heero cruza os braços e encara Duo bravo.  
  
- Eu disse que não acreditaria - Duo vai até seu armário, com o olhar do soldado perfeito sobre si.  
  
- Alguém de bateu! Quem foi?- Heero puxa Duo pelos braços.  
  
- Eu já disse, foi um monstro!- Duo sorri desanimado.  
  
- Diga-me a verdade!- Heero chacoalhou Duo.  
  
Duo tentava se soltar, mas Heero era bem mais forte, e ainda por cima estava com o corpo dolorido.  
  
- Está certo!- Duo ia inventar uma mentira para que todos acreditassem.  
  
- Eu pisei no pé de um garoto invocado, então ele partiu pra cima de mim!- Duo diz bem serio para Heero acreditar.  
  
- Amanha me mostre quem foi!- Heero não acreditou na história.  
  
- Mas eu não sei onde ele mora, e nem o seu nome!- Duo diz estranhando a reação de Heero, o japonês nunca se importou com ele.  
  
- Diga-me como ele é fazemos, um retrato, e eu vasculho pela internet - Heero diz encurralando Duo.  
  
- Por que se importa?- Duo diz ansioso por uma resposta.  
  
- Por que a minha missão é te proteger!- Heero diz serio.  
  
- Como assim?- Duo não entendeu nada.  
  
- O doutor J me disse que você tem informações sobre um tipo de dados, e é pra mim te proteger até o doutor G, vier aqui falar com você - Heero explicou tudo a Duo.  
  
- Então é por isso?- Duo fica desanimado, e Heero percebe.  
  
- Duo eu já disse que não pode haver nada entre nós, e eu não sinto nada por você - Heero diz friamente, a cada palavra dita Duo sentia seu coração se despedaçando.  
  
- Será que você pode me soltar?- Duo pede isso em olhar para Heero.  
  
- Duo agora onde você for eu vou! Então quando sair me avise!- Heero se senta na sua cama.  
  
- Eu vou tomar banho.- Duo vai até o banheiro. Heero ficou no quarto olhando pela janela, para ver se alguém o seguiu.  
  
- O que?- Heero vê um garoto de topete em cima da árvore, olhando para o banheiro, onde Duo estava tomando banho.- Ele não tem nenhuma arma, será que Duo disse a verdade sobre a briga com o garoto?  
  
Duo saiu do banho, e encontrou Heero olhando para rua.  
  
- O que aconteceu?- Duo perguntou indo até Heero.  
  
- Olha - Heero aponta para árvore.  
  
- Mas é ele...- Duo sorri ao ver Yusuke.  
  
- Quem é ele?- Heero pergunta indiferente.  
  
- Um amigo meu - Duo diz indo para seu guarda-roupa se vestir rapidamente.  
  
- Aonde você vai?- Heero pergunta irritado.  
  
- Ir até ele - Duo começa a pentear seu cabelo.  
  
- Pra que?- Heero cruza os braços, e fica olhando para Duo.  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta - Duo diz começando a fazer sua trança.  
  
- Olha como fala comigo!- Heero descruza o braço, e fecha os punhos irritado.  
  
- Você vai ficar aqui - Duo diz terminando de fazer sua trança.  
  
- Eu não dou a mínima pra você! Eu só quero cumprir a minha missão, como eu gostaria que fosse ao contrario... Queria que fosse para matar você! Não te proteger!- Heero diz sem se importar com a reação de Duo.  
  
- Heero...- Duo fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sai correndo.  
  
- Duo volta aqui!- Heero vai atrás dele.  
  
- O que aconteceu Duo?- Quatre vê Duo sair correndo, e Heero atrás dele.  
  
- Nossa! Essa briga foi feia!- Trowa diz.  
  
- E foi mesmo!- WuFei diz descendo as escadas.  
  
- Você sabe de alguma coisa?- Quatre pergunta.  
  
- O Heero disse que...- Wufei conta tudo.  
  
- Pobre Duo! Gosta tanto do Heero, mas este nem olha para ele - Quatre diz triste pelo amigo.  
  
Yusuke vê Duo saindo de casa correndo e chorando, e um garoto de regata verde, correndo atrás dele.  
  
- Mas o que está acontecendo?- Yusuke vai atrás deles.  
  
Duo corria com tudo, e Heero não saia da sua cola, logo ele o alcançaria.  
  
- Duo!- Heero o chamava, mas este o ignorou, continuando a correr, pela rua quase deserta, já que era uma da manha.  
  
- Deixa-me em paz!- Duo dizia enquanto, mas lagrimas saiam dos seus olhos.  
  
- Sabe que não posso!- Heero acelerou o passo, e alcançou Duo.  
  
Heero o segurou com força, mas Duo não parava de se debater. Então Heero lhe dá um soco no estomago, para ele se acalmar.  
  
- Pode parar!- Yusuke aparece na frente dos dois.  
  
- Quem é você?- Heero pergunta colocando Duo sentado no chão.  
  
- Eu sou o cara que vai te dar porrada, se você machucar o cabeludo!- Yusuke diz olhando para Duo gemendo no chão.  
  
- E o que você quer com ele?- Heero pergunta.  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta!Agora da o fora!  
  
- É Heero agora me deixa em paz!- Duo se levanta cambaleante.  
  
- Eu tenho que te proteger de qualquer coisa!- Heero diz a Duo.  
  
- Que cara estranho! Quer protege-lo, mas bate nele.- Yusuke diz sarcasticamente.  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta! Saia do meu caminho ou eu...- Heero saca sua arma, e aponta para Yusuke.  
  
- Duo você está bem?- Yusuke ignora a arma apontada para sua cabeça.  
  
- Me leva embora?- Duo pede para Yusuke, não sabia quem era o detetive, mas sabia que podia confiar nele, e não estava a fim de ficar com Heero, não depois do que ele dissera.  
  
- Certo!- Yusuke ia se aproximar de Duo, mas Heero puxa o gatilho da sua arma.  
  
- Não se aproxime - Heero disparou em direção de Yusuke, mas este se desviou da bala.  
  
- Como...Fez isso?- Heero pergunta assustado.  
  
Yusuke fica atrás de Heero, e golpeia sua cabeça, Heero cai no chão com tudo.  
  
Duo sai correndo junto com Yusuke.  
  
- Quem era ele?- Yusuke pergunta enquanto os dois vagavam pela rua, em direção a casa de Yusuke.  
  
- É meu parceiro - Duo diz calmamente.  
  
- COMO ASSIM?- Yusuke se assustou.  
  
- Não vai pensando besteira!- Duo diz rindo da sua cara.  
  
- Então me explique!- Yusuke pede.  
  
- É que eu sou um piloto gundam e Heero, é um dos meus parceiros em missões.  
  
- Que maneiro!- Yusuke começou simpatizar-se com Duo.  
  
- E você?- Duo perguntou.  
  
- Eu sou um detetive espiritual, eu resolvo casos, sobre youkais que vem para o mundo dos humanos...- Os dois ficaram muitos amigos.  
  
Dois dias se passaram e nada de Duo aparecer, todos estavam preocupados.  
  
- É sua culpa Heero!- Quatre desabafa, estava cansado das atitudes do piloto.  
  
- ...- Heero o ignora, e continua pensando ao onde Duo pode ter ido com aquele cara.  
  
- Você se acha o máximo, mas na verdade não passa de um garoto assustado, que encontrou um cientista maluco, quando não era a hora certa!- WuFei começa a discutir com Heero.  
  
- Calem-se - Heero diz irritado.  
  
- Você não nos intimida, o único motivo que nós não discutíamos com você era porque nós te respeitávamos, mas agora percebo que você não é nada, além de um soldado que não sabe quem é seu inimigo - Trowa diz calmamente, Heero ignoraria os comentários de Quatre e WuFei, mas o de Trowa era o mais importante, ele era único piloto que Heero respeitava.  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça?- Heero olha enraivecido para eles.  
  
- Nada Heero!- WuFei sai de perto de Heero, e vai para cozinha.  
  
- ...- Trowa não diz nada e vai para seu quarto.  
  
- Hum!- Quatre vai até a cozinha com WuFei.  
  
- Droga!- Heero se levanta irritado do sofá, e sai de casa para procurar Duo.  
  
Duo fez amizade com Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara.  
  
- Então você pilota aquelas máquinas enormes?- Kurama perguntou entusiasmado.  
  
- É sim!- Os quatros ficaram no quarto de Yusuke conversando até altas horas.  
  
- Duo por que você estava chorando?- Yusuke perguntou curioso, ele não ia perguntar isso, mas não estava agüentando mais.  
  
- É que o Heero disse que....- Duo explicou tudo.  
  
- Além de ele saber que você gosta dele, ele te diz isso?- Kurama pergunta indignado.  
  
- É esse é o Heero!- Duo diz desanimado.  
  
- Não importa como ele é! Não podia ter dito isso!- Kurama diz, este já tinha muita experiência no amor, e sabia lidar com homens assim, já se acostumara com Hiei, e em falar nele, Kurama se esqueceu que seu demônio de fogo devia estar no seu quarto te esperando.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir!- Kurama diz eufórico.  
  
- O Hiei te espera?- Yusuke diz meio triste.  
  
- E você sabe o que acontece quando ele fica irritado - Kurama, pôs os sapatos rapidamente.- Prazer em te conhecer Duo!  
  
- Quem é Hiei?- Duo já tinha ouvido esse nome.  
  
- É aquele baixinho que fatiou o demônio no meio -Kuwabara explicava.  
  
- E o Kurama e ele são amantes?- Duo estava achando o casal muito estranho.  
  
- É! Olha que esquisito!- Yusuke solta um bocejo de sono.  
  
- Vamos dormir!- Yusuke joga uma coberta no chão para Kuwabara. E arruma um outro travesseiro para Duo dormir nos pés da sua cama.  
  
- Por que eu tenho que dormir nesse chão duro?- Kuwabara reclamava.  
  
- Não reclama e dorme!- Yusuke diz dando um soco na sua cabeça.  
  
- Seu idiota!- Kuwabara ia para cima de Yusuke, mas Duo o interrompe.  
  
- Quer trocar de lugar?- duo diz sorrindo.  
  
- De jeito nenhum que eu vou dormir com o Yusuke!- Kuwabara cruzou os braços e deitou sem reclamar.  
  
- E eu digo o mesmo!Duo o Kuwabara tem um chulé!- Yusuke diz rindo.  
  
- Ok! Obrigado pelo o que está fazendo -Duo diz encabulado.  
  
- Você salvou nossas vidas! Eu te devo, e, além disso, você é bem legal e...- Yusuke engasgou com seu pensamento.  
  
- E?- Duo ficou curioso.  
  
- E...Simpático!- Yusuke diz desviando o olhar do piloto.  
  
Duo se deita, e Yusuke também. Yusuke não conseguia dormir com o corpo do americano junto ao seu, via seus pés bem juntinhos, por causa do frio na sua frente, queria toca-los.  
  
Yusuke toca seus pés, começa a apertar seus pés, mas pára ao ver que Duo se remexeu na cama.  
  
Heero chega em casa cansado, e vai dormir, não havia achado nenhuma pista sobre o tal de Yusuke, amanha ele iria procurar com mais calma.  
  
Heero acorda bem cedo, e encontra os outros pilotos na cozinha, nenhum deles disse nada a Heero, o ignoraram completamente, mas o piloto do Wing não se importou, tomou seu café, e saiu a procura de Duo.  
  
Duo acorda animado, mas ao se lembras das palavras de Heero seu sorriso some completamente.  
  
- Duo não fica assim cara!- Yusuke diz dando um tapinha em seu ombro.  
  
- Eu não posso fugir dos meus problemas assim!- Duo diz desanimado.  
  
- Hei! Eu tenho que destruir uns monstros por aí, será que você poderia me emprestar sua arma de raio?- Yusuke pergunta enfiando um pedaço de pão na sua boca.  
  
- Claro! Só que está em casa -Duo diz desanimado.  
  
- Então a gente vai até lá!- Yusuke diz.  
  
- Bom dia!- kuwabara aparece na cozinha sonolento.  
  
- Já são onze horas!- Yusuke diz apontando para o relógio.  
  
- Eu não consegui dormir com seu cheiro desagradável.- Kuwabara diz provocante. Os dois começaram a briga na cozinha.  
  
Duo começou a rir da cena, os dois param de brigar e olharam para Duo rindo.  
  
- Que bom te ver melhor!- Yusuke diz empurrando Kuwabara longe.  
  
- Olha se nós formos agora acho que não encontraremos Heero em casa!- Duo deduziu que Heero devia estar procurando-o por todos os lados, e com certeza não ficaria em casa.  
  
- Certo!Vamos passar na casa do Kurama, para entregar esses papéis, e depois passamos lá!- Yusuke se levantou.  
  
Heero pergunta para as pessoas, sobre Yusuke e Duo. Heero foi a todos os lugares que Duo ia, tinha ido a hospitais, delegacias, parques, aeroportos, boates, mas nenhum rastro dos dois.  
  
- KURAMA!KURAMA!- Yusuke ficava gritando.  
  
Kurama estava dormindo abraçado ao seu demônio de fogo, que havia lhe castigado por ter chegado tarde em casa ontem. Kurama ia se levantar, mas Hiei o segura.  
  
- Hiei me solte!- Kurama pede, mas Hiei o segurou na cama, e se deitou em cima dele, colocando sua cabeça no seu peito.  
  
- Fica quieta raposa!- Hiei murmurou, enquanto passava a mão pelo seu corpo.  
  
Com muito esforço Kurama se livra de Hiei, e aparece na janela, com o tronco desnudo.  
  
- Kurama eu vim te entregar isso!- Yusuke balança os papeis da sua mão.  
  
- Deixa na caixa de correio - Kurama pede com uma voz bem cansada.  
  
- Parece que aquele baixinho acabou com você!- Kuwabara diz rindo.  
  
Hiei que até agora estava calmo, deitadinho no colchão, se levanta irritado, e vai até a janela.  
  
- O que você disse? Seu estúpido!- Hiei aparece nu na janela.  
  
- Nossa!- Duo vira o rosto envergonhado ao ver a cena.  
  
- O Hiei da pra você colocar uma roupa, está pensando o que saindo pelado desse jeito?- Yusuke diz percebendo o embaraço de Duo.  
  
- Ninguém não tem nada haver com a minha vida!- Hiei pula na sua frente, e pega os papeis da sua mão. Depois ele pula de volta para o quarto.  
  
- Que salto - Duo fica impressionando com seu pulo, e velocidade.  
  
- Tchau Yusu...- Kurama nem conseguiu se despedir dos garotos, porque Hiei o puxou para dentro com tudo.  
  
- Que casal apimentado!- Duo diz consigo mesmo.  
  
- Eles se amam!- Yusuke diz soltando um suspiro desanimado.  
  
- Então vamos logo!- Duo disse apressado.  
  
Chegando em casa.  
  
- Duo onde você estava?- Quatre diz preocupado.  
  
- Oi pessoal! Esses são Yusuke e Kuwabara!- Duo os deixam conversando com os outros na sala, e vai para o deposito pegar uma arma de raios, para Yusuke.  
  
- Tchau!- Duo diz saindo.  
  
- Aonde você vai?- Trowa pergunta preocupado.  
  
- Eu vou ficar por aí com os meus amigos! Eu estou com o meu celular, mas não digam nada pro Heero!- Duo diz desanimado, ao falar no japonês.  
  
- Ok!- WuFei diz vendo Duo sair.  
  
- Parecem legais!- Quatre diz, dos garotos.  
  
- Talvez!- Trowa diz saindo de casa, para fazer uma missão que lhe dignaram.  
  
Yusuke e Duo estavam conversando em uma praça, Kuwabara encontrou sua irmã no caminho, então foi para casa com ela.  
  
- Duo você gosta muito do Heero?- Yusuke pergunta desanimado.  
  
- Infelizmente -pausa- mas eu estou tentando arranjar um método para esquece-lo.  
  
- Eu posso...- Yusuke se calou completamente.  
  
- Não sei Yusuke - Duo prevê o que ele ia dizer.  
  
- Posso tentar?- ele pára na frente de Duo, coloca as mãos em seu ombro, e encara seus grandes olhos azuis.  
  
Heero estava andando pelo parque, quando vê os dois juntos.  
  
- Quem não arrisca não petisca!- Yusuke diz se aproximando mais de Duo.  
  
- Tenho que arriscar a esquecer Heero com outro?- Duo o encara intrigado, estava confuso.  
  
- Se você quiser!- Yusuke ficou esperando uma resposta.  
  
Duo apenas sorri, e Yusuke entende isso como um sim. Então Yusuke desce sua mão para cintura de Duo, e o puxa para um beijo acolhedor.  
  
Heero quase cai para trás quando vê a cena, não acreditou em nada, então ele sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. Agora havia percebido como amava o americano, como pode telo afastado desse jeito, Duo sempre fora carinhoso com ele, mas ele sempre o recebia a patadas, agora ele encontrou alguém.  
  
Duo estava beijando yusuke, enquanto o outro o abraçava.  
  
Quando Duo abre os olhos vê Heero, Duo parte o beijo, e diz a Yusuke.  
  
- Vamos embora - Yusuke puxa Duo pela mão.  
  
- DUO!-Heero o chama.  
  
Duo olha para trás, com os olhos rasos d' água.- Heero.- Ele diz em um murmuro.  
  
Heero corre em sua direção.  
  
- O que você quer?- Yusuke pergunta irritado.  
  
- Duo eu...Preciso falar com você - Heero diz eufórico.  
  
- Fala!- Duo diz desanimado.  
  
- O que você quer? Dá o fora!- Yusuke começou a puxar Duo.  
  
- Eu te amo!- Heero diz de uma vez.  
  
- Como?- Duo achou que estava sonhando.  
  
- Eu...Disse aquilo porque estava com ciúmes, quando eu vi que você queria ficar com esse garoto, mas eu sempre gostei de você...Mas eu não queria me envolver com ninguém, por isso te afastei!- Heero deixa uma lágrima de tristeza escorrer pela sua face.  
  
- Agora você diz isso?- Yusuke estava chateado, mas percebeu que os dois se amavam muito, e seu amor perto do de Heero, era como se comparar a Terra ao universo.  
  
- Então eu vou indo! Amanha a gente se fala Duo!- Yusuke soltou a mão de Duo, e foi caminhando de cabeça baixa.  
  
Duo ia se virar para falar com Yusuke, mas Heero o segura, e o beija com toda sua força.  
  
Os dois foram para casa.  
  
- O que aconteceu com vocês?- WuFei pergunta de boca aberta ao ver os dois juntos, e em paz.  
  
- O Heero finalmente...Descobriu que me ama!- Duo disse o puxando para um beijo.  
  
- Eca!- WuFei vira o rosto rubro de vergonha, pro outro lado.  
  
- Que bom!- Quatre diz.  
  
- Finalmente teve a coragem de dizer - Trowa já havia percebido seus sentimentos.  
  
- Você sabia?- Duo pergunta pra Trowa.  
  
- Suspeitava - Ele se levanta do sofá, e vai atrás de Quatre.  
  
- Que falar agora?- Trowa pergunta.  
  
- Como você quiser!  
  
- Vocês dois não!- WuFei diz assustado.  
  
- Nós dois sim!- Quatre diz alegre.  
  
- Nos amamos e estamos juntos as Três meses!- Trowa diz abraçando Quatre por trás.  
  
- Eca!- WuFei vira pro outro lado, mas vê Duo abraçado de Heero.- Por Nataku façam isso em seus quartos!  
  
- Tem razão WuFei!- Duo puxa Heero para seu quarto.  
  
- Boa noite WuFei!- Trowa puxa Quatre para o quarto também.  
  
- Meu deus e agora como eu fico?- WuFei deu de ombros, e ligou o vídeo game no ultimo volume, para não ouvir nada.  
  
Yusuke estava sentado na calçada. Yusuke contorna seus lábios com a língua para sentir o gosto do beijo de Duo.  
  
Yusuke sempre foi apaixonado por Kurama, mas este sempre gostou do demônio de fogo, mas quando viu Duo pensou que poderia esquecer a raposa.  
  
- Yusuke?- Kurama aparece na rua, carregando um monte de sacolas.  
  
- Kurama!- Yusuke sentiu seu coração a mil por hora.  
  
- Me ajuda?- Kurama da um lindo sorriso para Yusuke.  
  
- Claro!- Ele se levanta, e pega as sacolas mais pesadas.  
  
- E Hiei?  
  
- Mukuro o chamou - Kurama diz irritado, ela sempre atrapalhava os dois.  
  
- Kurama eu quero muito te contar uma coisa - Yusuke diz encabulado e tenebroso.  
  
- Passe a noite comigo! Minha família foi viajar, e Hiei não está - Kurama pede.  
  
- Não sei não!  
  
- Por favor!- Kurama faz uma carinha, que ele não podia dizer não.  
  
- Ta bom!  
  
Chegando na casa de Kurama, Yusuke ligou para sua mãe.  
  
Kurama estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Yusuke fica na porta da cozinha observando Kurama.  
  
Kurama se sente vigiado, e se vira para trás, e encontra Yusuke o olhando.  
  
- Já ligou?- Kurama pergunta.  
  
- Hum hum!- Yusuke se senta na cadeira, coloca seu gosto entre as mãos, e fica olhando cada movimento de Kurama.  
  
- E o Duo?- Kurama havia gostado do rapaz.  
  
- Aquele tal de Heero disse que o amava, então Duo foi correndo para seus braços -Yusuke solta um suspiro de tristeza.  
  
- Que bom!- Ele vai até o armário pegar um pote de tempero, mas não conseguiu alcançar.  
  
- Eu te ajudo!- Yusuke riu ao ver Kurama pulando, para tentar alcançar o pote de tempero.  
  
Yusuke ficou na pontinha dos pés, e pegou o pode sem dificuldade.  
  
- Obrigado!- Kurama sorri docilmente para Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke se ofereceu ajudar Kurama preparar o jantar.  
  
Depois do jantar os dois estavam na sala vendo filme.  
  
- Que bom que eu fui dispensado!- Hiei dizia alegre enquanto, corria para casa de Kurama. Logo estaria nos braços de sua raposa.  
  
Yusuke se sentou bem coladinho com Kurama no sofá da sala, ele passou os braços em volta do sofá.  
  
Kurama se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a situação, mas não se importou, quem estava com ele era Yusuke, seu melhor amigo.  
  
Hiei entra no quarto de Kurama pela janela, e não encontra sua raposa no quarto, ele ouviu um barulho na sala que vinha daquela "caixa brilhante".  
  
Hiei desceu as escadas devagar, para surpreender sua raposa, mas quem ficou surpreso foi ele mesmo, quando viu Yusuke bem próximo da sua raposa.  
  
- KURAMA!- Hiei soltou um grito na sala.  
  
Kurama e Yusuke quase caíram do sofá, pelo susto que levaram.  
  
- Hiei? O que faz aqui?- Kurama sorri ao ver seu amante, mas este estava bem serio.  
  
- Pra que escândalo baixinho?- Yusuke se levanta do sofá.  
  
- O que ele está fazendo aqui?- Hiei se aproxima dos dois.  
  
- Eu encontrei o Yusuke na rua, e o convidei para vir aqui - Kurama diz calmamente.  
  
- Por que você estava abraçado com meu Kurama?- Hiei olha com uma raiva assassina para Yusuke.  
  
- Ah não Hiei! O que você está pensando?- Kurama pergunta envergonhado.  
  
- Eu não estou pensando raposa, eu vi!- Hiei pula no pescoço de Yusuke.  
  
Kurama tentou apartar a briga, mas Hiei estava louco de ciúmes.  
  
- HIEI PARE!- Yusuke não o atacava, só se defendia dos ataques do demônio de fogo.  
  
Kurama conseguiu segurar Hiei pela cintura, esse não parava de se debater.  
  
- Eu já percebi como você olha pro Kurama!- Hiei tentava se soltar, mas Kurama o prendia com toda a força.  
  
- Eu vou embora!- Yusuke pega seu casaco - Tchau kurama.  
  
- Yusuke!- Kurama fez uma cara de desagrado.  
  
- E nunca mais volte!- Hiei se acalmou nos braços de Kurama.  
  
Quando yusuke saiu Kurama o soltou.  
  
- Satisfeito?- Kurama desliga a Tv, e sobe irritado para seu quarto.  
  
- Você não percebe como ele te olha?- Hiei aparece na porta do quarto.  
  
- Ele é nosso amigo Hiei!  
  
- Seu amigo!- Hiei entra no quarto, se senta na beira da cama.  
  
- Que vergonha!- Kurama põe a mão no rosto.  
  
Hiei puxou Kurama pela mão, e o deitou na cama.  
  
- Hiei já percebeu o que eu sinto - Yusuke ia pra casa desanimado.  
  
No dia seguinte.  
  
Yusuke estava dormindo quando ouve a campainha tocar.  
  
- Oi!- Duo aparece todo animado na sua porta.  
  
- Duo- Yusuke sorri- Entra!  
  
- Como você está?- Duo se senta na cadeira da cozinha.  
  
- Nada bem é que...- Yusuke explicou tudo que sentia para Duo.  
  
- Então você queria ficar comigo para esquecer Kurama -Duo sorri com a coincidência.  
  
- O que eu faço?- Yusuke pergunta.  
  
- Eu não sei! E se você contasse pra ele?- Duo não conhecia bem Kurama para saber sua reação.  
  
- Eu estava pensando em beber uma poção que faz nós esquecermos a pessoa que nós amamos - Yusuke abaixa a cabeça, e fica bem serio.  
  
- Se não tem jeito de você ficar com ele, ou esquece-lo, você pode até tentar -Duo sorri.  
  
- Bom eu vou fazer isso mesmo! Talvez eu volte a me apaixonar pela Keiko - Yusuke sorri desanimado com a idéia.  
  
- Que é essa Keiko?- Duo pergunta.  
  
- É uma amiga minha de infância, que gosta de mim - Yusuke explicava tudo a Duo, que ouvia com atenção.  
  
- Então eu acho que você devia fazer isso mesmo!- Duo bate palma alegre.  
  
- Valeu pela força!- Yusuke se despede de Duo.  
  
Yusuke foi pro Makai tomar essa poção do amor, quando voltou não sentia mais nada por Kurama, há não ser amizade.  
  
- Eu tinha razão raposa!- Hiei diz abraçando Kurama na cama.  
  
- Do que Hiei?- Kurama se vira para ele.  
  
- Que o Yusuke gostava de você - Hiei sorri.  
  
- Tira essa idéia maluca da cabeça!- Kurama diz irritado, ao se lembrar da cena, em que Hiei o atacou.  
  
- Então por que ele foi ao Makai beber uma poção, para te esquecer?- Hiei deu uma risadinha, apertando mais seu abraço entorno da raposa.  
  
- Como?!- Kurama tentou se virar para encarar Hiei, mas este não permitiu.  
  
- Eu o vi lá! Ele pediu pra te esquecer, e bebeu a poção!- Hiei beijou sua nuca, enquanto sua mão afagava seus cabelos.  
  
- Então...Ele...- Kurama não sabia o que dizer.  
  
- Não diga nada raposa!- Hiei o deita na cama, e começa beija-lo.  
  
Duo chega em casa, e encontra o doutor G na sala.  
  
- Duo que bom te velo!- O velho diz.  
  
- O que quer?- Duo não gostava nem um pouco dele.  
  
- Eu queria que você me desse os dados, que eu pedi em uma missão sua.  
  
- Há! Sim!- Duo se sentou ao seu lado, e começou lhe contar o que ele queria.  
  
Depois o doutor G foi embora.  
  
- Eu não me sinto bem com esse cara aqui!- Quatre comenta com Trowa.  
  
- Ele não se atreveria fazer nada contra um de nós, se não ele terá que enfrentar a todos nós.- Trowa diz abraçando o loirinho.  
  
Quatre e Trowa saíram para almoçar fora.  
  
- Oi!- Heero chega em casa, e encontra Duo vendo Tv na sala.  
  
- Como foi lá?- Duo pergunta abaixando o volume da Tv.  
  
- Bem - Heero se sentou ao seu lado, e o puxou para um beijo.  
  
WuFei aparece na sala, e fica envergonhado com o que vê.  
  
- Será que não dá pra fazer isso no quarto?- Wufei interrompe os dois.  
  
- Eu acho que...- Antes de Duo terminar de falar, Heero o pega no colo.  
  
- Não vai me derrubar, hein!- Se sentiu inseguro nos seus braços.  
  
- Você não pesa nada!- Heero diz rindo.  
  
- Os meus músculos são bem pesados!- Duo falou rindo.  
  
- Eu não vejo nenhum!- Heero começa subir as escadas.  
  
- Então eu te mostro!- Duo passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, e começou beijar seu rosto.  
  
WuFei ficou envergonhado com tudo aquilo.  
  
- Acho que eu vou visitar a Sally!- WuFei sai de casa, deixando um bilhete na geladeira.  
  
Heero jogou Duo na cama, e pulou em cima dele.  
  
Fim  
  
E o que vocês acharam? Eu estou feliz por que eu recebi um monte de comentários sobres meus fics! Continuem me mandado mais! Essa fic ficou muito grande, mas eu gostei, o fic que eu fiz, que eu mais gostei foi GENTE DOIDA. Eu dedico esse fic para o pessoal da Sekai!  
  
**Leona EBM**

gotasdegelohotmail.com


End file.
